Odd Friends
by Lorde Voldemort
Summary: Alternate universe. Hermione sits with Draco on the train and befriends him. She gets sorted into Slytherin and may not be a mudblood after all. Harry and Weasley bashing. Eventual Dramione. All 7 years and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Chocolate Frogs**

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped into the train. She looked for an empty compartment, and couldn't find any. She sat in a compartment with a blond haired boy.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?" She didn't get an answer.

He was busy reading. The book was Hogwarts: A History. "I love that book," Hermione said.

He looked up. He scanned her outfit. "Your parents are Muggles." It wasn't a question, it was are statement.

"What's a Muggle?" Hermione asked, extremely curious.

He sighed. " Someone who isn't a wizard or a witch."

She nodded. "So?"

"So I don't associate myself with mudbloods." She looked in his eyes and saw nothing but hate.

She had a small temper like her mother, so she exploded. "Listen here, whatever your name is, do you think I _want_ to have Muggle parents? I don't know anything about magic thanks to them. If I could I'd love to have two magical parents like I assume you do."

He stared at this girl who dared speak so rudly to him. He liked her bravery. He held out his hand. "Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you."

He smiled. _She may be a mudblood, but with some molding, she'd be good enough to be friends with. _Her hand didn't move.

"Why the sudden interest Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione teased.

"I like your attitude. Why so formal, Miss Granger?" She laughed, surprising shook his hand. An idea popped into her head. "Wait a minute, I'm adopted. My adopted parents are Muggles but I don't know what my real parents are. Am I still a mudblood?"

He shrugged. _Yes, that's much better. There's possibility she's not a mudblood. Now I just need to seal the deal._

At that moment, the cart came around, and he bought it all. "Well come on then Granger, I can't eat all of this by myself."

She grabbed a chocolate frog. "What card did you get?"

"Albus Dum-bell-door." He laughed at how hard she was trying.

"Dumbledore. It's pronounced Dumbledore." She shrugged.

They indulged in the candy, and laughed together. As they were laughing, a girl came in.

"Hello, Draco," she said cheerfully.

"Hello Pansy," he practically spat.

"Can I join you?"

"Su-" Hermione started to say.

"No way. Where's your friend Daphne?" Pansy ran off to find her friend.

"What gives?"

"She seems nice, but she's a jerk. Don't listen to anything she says." Hermione nodded.

"So the opposite of you?" He laughed. _I've never laughed this much in a year. What is up with this girl?_

Hermione was about to vomit. Draco noticed she was eating a Berty Bott Booger jelly bean.

"Didn't you read the back? They have all flavors. All means all."

She looked revolted, so he got the poor girl a glass of water. She started choking on the jelly bean. He gave her the Heimlich Maneuver.

"Merlin, Granger. I've only known you for fifteen minutes and I've already had to save your life? This is going to be a long seven years. "She punched his arm. "Well you're welcome, Granger." She rolled her eyes.

It was an hour later, and they were standing together, listening to the Sorting Hat's song. Draco knew he would be in Slytherin, and he hoped Hermione would be too. He would find out soon enough. "Granger, Hermione." The Sorting Hat was talking to her. _So where do you want to go? Slytherin. I see. But you're so smart. Perfect for a Ravenclaw. And so brave, brave enough for Gryffindor. But instead, so be it, _" Slytherin!" Draco grinned. Hermione took a seat by Pansy, and was rolling her eyes at the pug faced girl.

Soon, Draco got sorted into Slytherin. _Another Weasley in Gryffindor, what a shocker. _Draco sat across from Hermione. Dumbledore gave a boring speech, and then dinner started. Pansy realized that no one was listening to her, so she stormed off. _Thank Merlin, _Hermione mouthed. Draco smiled. He decided he had to learn what Granger was. If she was a pureblood or even a half blood, their friendship would be fine. _Oh Merlin, don't let her be a dirty mudblood. Please_ don't. Draco and Hermione met three new friends, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe.

That night in the boys dormitory, Draco was talking to Blaise. "She said she was adopted. Nobody looks like her in the whole school. She might have a glamour charm on her. What do you think?"

"Since you're obsessed with her so much, I think you have a crush."

Draco glared at him. He shrugged. "I know the spell to remove glamour charms if she's willing to."

Draco fell into a restless sleep that might. He couldn't wait to find out if Hermione was a pureblood. He hoped to Merlin that she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Glamour**

Draco couldn't sleep. He was too curious about Hermione to sleep. He rolled over to see that it was only 5:23 AM. He groaned and decided to just get dressed now. He put on his uniform and his tie. He gelled his thin, shiny hair back. He went out into the common room. It was dark and moist, from being under the lake. He liked it like that. The portrait door swung open, and Hermione walked in.

"Sneaking out to meet boys already? It's only your first night," he teased.

"Shut up, Malfoy." She sneered at him.

"Well that's not very nice." He fake pouted. She rolled her eyes.

"When Blaise is up he said he knows how to remove a glamour charm. We'll find out if you're not really what you look like. Well, if you're not a chicken."

"No, I am no chicken. I'll do it." Draco grinned triumphantly.

"Curse you, Draco. I went to the library." He just laughed. Obviously she didn't scare him at all.

At around 7, Blaise was awake. He walked into the common room, and saw Draco and Hermione laughing.

"Ready?" Blaise asked.

They jumped. They hadn't heard him walk in. Hermione nodded. He cast some spell, which Draco and Hermione both didn't know. She felt the same, but also different. Draco and Blaise gasped. Draco handed her a mirror. She gasped too. Her wild, frizzy curls were thin, bouncy and tame. Her brown hair and skin had turned about three shades darker. Her innocent eyes were now catlike.

"You... You're a Zabini." Blaise looked just as surprised as everyone else.

Draco was filled with glee. _Zabinis are purebloods. She's a pureblood. Thank Merlin! I don't mind, but my parents wouldn't approve of a Muggle born as a friend. Do I mind? I have to mind, otherwise I might fall in love with a Muggle born and want to marry one. They wouldn't let me do that. Right?_

Blaise was telling his sister about their family and their manor. Draco felt a pinch of jealousy. She was his friend first. But he understood that they were newly discovered siblings.

He smiled. "I guess I can't call you Granger anymore," he said, bringing attention back to himself.

She laughed. " You can't call us Zabini either. Maybe you'll have to call us by our first names."

"Oh no, not that. Anything but that." Hermione laughed. Draco smiled. His friends were back.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked up to Hermione, who was with Draco and Blaise.

"Hey, Hermione. We were wondering if you want to sit with us in Transfiguration?" Ron asked.

"No way, Weasel." Hermione replied.

Draco high five her. She smiled proudly. "You too, Scarhead. Bye now."

Draco stared at her in admiration. "That's my sis," Blaise said proudly.

They sat down at their table for breakfast. "Weasel and Scarhead. Nice. I'll have to remember that." Pansy glared at Draco and his friends. She silently vowed to make him her friend, not theirs.

Draco, Hermione, and Blaise all had the same classes. "This is going to be the best year ever," Hermione said, on their way to Transfiguration.

"Or maybe not," Draco said when he saw Harry and glared at Draco, Blaise, and Hermione, who were sitting together.

Hermione noticed and rolled her eyes. McGonagall deducted 10 points each from Gryffindor for the boys staring. Draco snickered.

The rest of the day was uneventful. When in classes where the three of them could sit together, they did. In classes such as Potions where only two could sit together, Draco sat with Hermione. They were bothered by Harry and Ron a few more times, but they just ignored it.

X X X

Classes flew by for months, and then Christmas break came around the corner. "Hey Draco," Hermione said.

"I'm going to the Zabini manor for Christmas, but I want to visit you. How do I do that?"

"Just ask Blaise how to use the Floo at his house. When he shows you, do it and say, "Malfoy manor." Hermione nodded.

The three of them sat together on the train. They laughed and joked around and ate more candy. Finally the train pulled into Platform 9 3/4. Blaise dragged Hermione to meet their family, leaving Draco all alone. She turned around and waved to him. He smiled and waved back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Who is that beautiful girl?" his parents kept questioning him.

"Hermione. Hermione Gr-Zabini." His parents nodded.

"And she is a pureblood?" They kept interrogating him.

"Well, by blood, yes. But all her life she was raised by Muggles." They nodded.

"She'll need some work done, then. Mudbloods are usually too nice. Make her a real pureblood, Draco." Draco nodded.

"We don't expect you here," Lucius said. "We expect you to be making that mudblood pure."

* * *

Hermione gasped at the sheer size of the Zabini manor. She was about to knock, but Blaise pushed the door open.

"Welcome home," he said to her.

She entered, and was again amazed. The house was full of green, her favourite colour. It was full of smooth, cold stone. The place was huge, larger than anywhere Hermione had even been, excluding Hogwarts. A woman gasped.

"Hermione!" She said, giving her a big hug.

"Hermione, this is our mother." Blaise said.

The woman, who looked a lot like the new Hermione, smiled. "Hello, sweetie. Welcome home. I know what you're thinking. I gave you up for a good reason, I promise. I just can't tell you right now, honey. I'm sorry. One day I will." She looked sincerely sorry.

* * *

That night, after Hermione had gotten to know her new family, Draco Floo'd in, uninvited. Hermione and Blaise welcomed him, and introduced him to their mother. He smiled politely.

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Zabini. My name's Draco Malfoy. I was hoping that I might be allowed to spend a night or two here, with your son and... daughter. We've become quite close friends at Hogwarts."

The Zabini's stared, amazed at Draco's manners. It was clear to Hermione and Blaise that he just wanted to make a good impression, but their mother bought his act.

"Well, of course, Mr. Malfoy. We are glad to have your company." Ms. Zabini said with a smile. "Come on, Hermione and Draco, I'll show you to your rooms."

The guest bedroom, which Draco was using, was a large bedroom filled with everything a bedroom should, and could have. Draco settled into his new room, which he took an instant liking to.

Ms Zabini was extra excited to show Hermione her bedroom. It was right in the middle of Draco's and Blaise's. Hermione opened the door, and gasped. It was not at all magnificent. It wasn't Even good. It had a twin size bed, with white sheets, a white wall, a beige carpet, no closet, and a minuscule night stand.

"I…I love it." Hermione said, trying to not hurt her mother's feelings.

Hermione stepped into her ugly bedroom. Where she stepped, a beautiful green appeared on the carpet. Hermione ran her hand along the wall, and The walls became blends of her three favourite colours, green, blue, and purple. She sat on her bed, and it grew into a king size. Her nightstand became a desk. A large, walk in closet appeared. Hermione grinned and hugged her mum.

"This is so amazing," she said.

"There's one more room. Fetch Draco and I'll show both of you."

Hermione ran excitedly to Draco, and practically dragged him out of his room. Ms. Zabini opened two large doors, and Hermione gasped, this time out of excitement. There was a huge library, ten times larger than Hogwarts.

Ms. Zabini left, leaving the two alone. They each grabbed a stack of books to start reading. Soon, Blaise popped in.

"Good night, both of you," was all he said.

Draco sat for a long while, he wasn't sure how long, reading books on Quidditch. He heard something strange, and he realized that Hermione was snoring on the table. He laughed quietly. He saw her sleeping so innocently, and he realized that it had been a long day.

He picked up her pile of books, and brought them to her desk. Then, he came back, picked her up, and carried her into her bed. He put her under her blankets, and was going to go into his own bedroom.

* * *

Instead, he woke up nine hours later, still on her bed. He was now lying on the edge. He shot up, hoping Hermione wasn't awake. He sat up, and walked quickly into his own room. He got dressed, and then walked back into Hermione's room.

He gently shook her, saying "'Mione. Hermione, wake up."

Hermione groaned. She sat up tiredly, but perked up at the wonderful smell drifting from the kitchen downstairs. Hermione and Draco took one glance at each other and raced down the stairs together, laughing and shouting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Note: Oh my goodness! This story has 20 followers at only 3 chapters! Don't worry, it will be a LONG story since it is planned to go through all 7 years and beyond. I'll try to make chapters longer. **

Draco and Hermione ran into the dining room, exhausted. Breakfast was already served. It was pancakes, with every side and topping imaginable. Hermione ate very quickly.

"I haven't ever had such a great meal," she said, grinning.

"Well, you can thank Fern when she comes. You'll just love her."

Being a Muggle born for so many years, Hermione imagined that Fern was a maid, or even a personal chef. She was taken aback when Fern, one of the Zabini's house elves, entered. She was shocked at the strange being, and observed quietly as Fern gathered the plates. Draco laughed merrily, which surprised both Hermione and Blaise.

"Never heard someone laugh before?" He accidentally snapped.

"It's just... You're usually so quiet and you usually have a scowl, especially with Weasel and Scarhead. It's just rare, at least to me. I'm sorry, Draco," Hermione said, hurt and concerned.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I snapped. You just looked so funny and..." _cute. _He finished in his head. "And you've never seen a house elf before." He frowned, looking regretful.

She smiled. Then, she got up, walked around the large table, and hugged him. He smiled awkwardly, but he was glad.

"I could never be angry at my moody best friend," she gushed. "One day you'll have to let us stay at your manor to repay us, you know."

"A day like tonight?" He asked coyly.

Hermione looked at her mother, who nodded. She grinned at Draco and Blaise.

* * *

That evening, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco Floo'd to the Malfoy Manor.

"'Ello mother, 'Ello father," Draco said, bowing.

"Hello Draco and... friends," Lucius said. "Will you be spending the night?"

Draco nodded, and silently showed his friends to their rooms. Blaise and Draco were on one side of a hallway, and Hermione was on the other side. After getting settled and unpacking her bag, which had three days of clothes just in case, Hermione walked into Draco's bedroom. She sat down next to him on his bed.

"Your dad... He's strict, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it 'Mione. I'll be fine, as long as I have you. I mean, you and Blaise. As in, my friends. Do you know what I mean?" Draco's cheeks turned a deep red.

Hermione smiled. "I know what you mean, Draco." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He grinned as he watched her leave his room. "Goodnight, 'Mione."

"Goodnight, Draco. Don't let the bed bugs bite." He looked at her, confused, so she said, "It's a Muggle saying."

He waited until Hermione and Blaise were asleep, then he walked downstairs. His parents were waiting for him.

"What's the news with that sweet, young girl?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, she still makes Muggle references, but she's improving. She's changed significantly since I met her," Draco said, knowing not to be proud until his parents gave him a reason.

"Good," Lucius said. "But not good enough. Keep going. She's too much of a mudblood. Oh, and be gentle on her, Draco. Don't push too hard."

Draco nodded and yawned. He walked into his bedroom, and saw Hermione searching through his bookshelf. He cleared his throat. She jumped.

"D-D-Draco," she stuttered. "I... was just curious as to what books you have. I... I'll be going now."

"No, 'Mione. You stay and read anything you want to. I'll sleep in another guest room." He smiled sweetly.

He grabbed his pajamas. "G'night, Hermione."

"You don't ha-" The door shut in front of Hermione. "Thanks, Draco," she said to nobody.

* * *

Draco laid in the guest bed. He was imagining what book Hermione was currently reading. He wondered if she was thinking of him. He fell asleep with all his thoughts focused on her.

Meanwhile, Hermione was still reading. She found a copy of Hogwarts: A History, her favourite book. Draco had scribbled notes and bookmarked his favourite chapters. She flipped through, only reading the chapters he flagged.

After she finally finished, she looked up to see the time. The grandfather clock said that it was 1:38. She groaned. She closed the book, and laid down on Draco's bed. It was soft and plush, and she fell asleep immediately.

* * *

She woke up fully refreshed. She glanced at the clock, and nearly had a heart attack. It was 12:47 _A.M._ She knocked on Draco's door.

"Come in," he said.

The door turned, and Hermione walked in. "Bloody hell Draco! Why would you let me sleep for a whole day! What's your bloody problem?"

"Sor-" he started to say.

" Malfoy, take your apology and stick it up your arse!" She stormed out.

"G'morning to you too," he said to himself.

* * *

He woke up an hour later, and knocked on his own door. _That's weird, I've never knocked on my own door before. _Hermione opened his door.

" I'm sorry I didn't wake you. It's just... I knew you were up late and I want to show you something."

He pulled her through his hallways, past Dobby, and out the door. He brought her to a field behind the manor. He Accio'd his broom.

"Are you going to ride that?" Hermione asked.

"No, 'Mione. We are."

Hermione frowned and stepped back. "No way, Draco. I'm afraid of heights."

"I'll be gentle. Besides don't you trust me?" Draco asked, giving her a sly half smile.

"No, not at all," she said, grinning.

He mounted his broom, and offered her his hand to do the same. Reluctantly, she took it. He took her up very slowly. She waited for him to drop straight down or zoom around, scaring her, but he never did. He was alow and calm the whole ride. Finally, he slowly returned to the ground.

"Draco... that was so... fantastic! Thank you," she hugged him. " We should do it again soon."

Draco nodded. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I'm glad you didn't pull any tricks," she said, in a very good mood.

* * *

**Hey y'all. So, when you review, tell me what you would like to see happening (pick as many as you want):**

**1. Dramione in the first year (not later)**

**2. Dark Hermione starts in the early years **

**3. Hermione, Draco, and Blaise stop Professor Quirrell and Voldemort**

**4a. Draco and Hermione fight and become enemies, but make up quickly (under 6 months)**

**4b. Draco and Hermione fight and become enemies, and stay like that (for at least 6 months)**

**I value all of your opinions! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Note: Thank you for your suggestions! The excerpt from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me at all. **

The first year went past fairly. Ron and Harry were momentarily soaking up their fame from defeating Quirrell and Voldemort. Hermione abandoned her Muggle parents completely, and had become very good on a broom, though she had no interest in Quidditch. Hermione became more like a normal pureblood, which Draco loved and hated. She was still herself, with the same personality, but Draco feared she might become dark, and join the Death Eaters.

* * *

On the train ride, Draco, Hermione, and Blaise sat together again. As they laughed, Harry and Ron walked by and scowled at them. Harry mostly ignored the trio, but Ron wouldn't.

"Hey, Malfoy, Zabini, Beaver. Have a nice ride," he said, targeting Hermione.

"Can it Weasel. Nice robes, didn't I see your brother Percy wearing them? And George, and Fred. And I heard that your dad used to wear them," Draco said, defending his best friend.

Ron grumbled and left. Harry scowled again. Blaise smiled.

"Thanks Draco, but he's right. I have huge buck teeth. I'm just... so ugly. How can you even stand to look at me?" She ran off to the lavatory.

"Hermione, wait! Hermione! No, don't lock that door."

Draco knocked on the door, and Hermione cried, "Go away, Draco. I'm too ugly for you. I'm too ugly to even have friends."

Draco grabbed the door and slowly opened it, in case she was busy. She was sitting on the counter. She tried to push him out, but he stood his ground.

"'Mione, don't say that about yourself. You're pretty. No, you're bloody beautiful. I'm your best friend, 'Mione. I'll be here for you no matter what. You can't get rid of me, no matter what. I was friends with you when you were an ugly little mudblood, remember? You had buck teeth, frizzy hair, and you weren't very pretty. You and I both know that. But I stood by you. I always will, Hermione, because that's what best friends do."

Hermione stared at him, her eyes welling up with tears. Then, she burst out crying hysterically. She hugged him. They stood there for ten minutes, hugging while she cried. Then, she reluctantly pulled away.

"Come on, let's go back. Blaise is probably worried sick."

Draco nodded. They walked back to their compartment, and found that Blaise was gone. They wandered through the train, searching for Blaise, and found him indulging in chocolate with two boys that neither Draco nor Hermione liked; Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They used to be friends, but Hermione and Draco learned that they were just two annoying, fat morons.

"Blaise? What are you doing with them? I thought we decided we were done hanging out with them?" Hermione asked, hurt that Blaise showed no concern for her.

"Well, I knew you'd be a while with Draco, and I knew you'd be fine. Crabbe and Goyle saw me sitting there, all alone, and they offered me some chocolate, and to sit with them."

"Well then, as long as your goony friends are more important than your own sister, Draco and I will leave you too alone. Let's go, Draco," she shouted as she pulled him back to their compartment.

As Draco closed the door, he said, "'Mione, I know I should tell you that you're making a mistake by fighting with your brother, but I think you're right. He was a huge arse for doing that to you."

Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thanks, Draco. You always know what to say."

* * *

That night, in the Slytherin boys dormitory, Blaise was trying to talk to Draco and defend himself.

"But Draco, should I have just sat there, waiting? I was enjoying myself with friends that you hand her pushed away! You just won't listen because you want to snog my sister!" Blaise shouted.

Draco sighed and calmly stated, "Your sister and I are close friends, and that's all. You wouldn't know what a friend is, since you only have two, those twits, Crabbe and Goyle. Good night, Blaise."

Draco laid down in bed, facing away from his ex-friend. He heard Blaise whispering about him to someone, probably Crabbe and Goyle. He felt like an outcast.

_I'm a Malfoy, _he thought. _I should be popular, unemotional, and nobody should look down to me. But now my only friend is Hermione, and almost everyone else hates me. If I didn't become friends with her, I'd be fine. But she's worth it, because she's the best friend I could ever ask for. Still, I wish Blaise wasn't such a git. He doesn't deserve such a perfect girl for a sister._

Draco sighed and soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were doing fine on their own. Hermione's mom had tried to convince Blaise to apologize, siding with Hermione, but he refused. Draco had an embarrassing moment when Harry used his Parseltongue in Dueling Club, and strange rumors were being spread about a monster, but other than that, things were going well. Until, that is, one terrible night.

Hermione was studying one night in the library. She begged Draco to go, since she hated being alone, but he said he had too much homework and sincerely apologized. She was reading, when she heard very strange noises outside. She wandered out of the library, and brought her compact mirror.

_Whatever might be out there, I sure don't want it to see me, _she thought. Before she turned the corner, she stuck out her mirror, and saw it. It was a very large snake, with green skin, big fangs and yellow eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. It was the last thing she saw before she became petrified.

* * *

Draco sat next to her in the Hospital Wing, pitying his poor friend. Blaise walked in alone.

"Bloody hell Malfoy! What did you do to my sister!"

Draco glared at him and said, "You think I did this? Why would I hurt my only friend, Zabini? Even if she wasn't my only friend, she'd still be my best friend, and I'd never hurt her, physically or emotionally, unlike you."

Blaise sighed. "Listen, Draco, I'm sorry. Crabbe and Goyle were a big mistake. They're just a pair of yes men, and I don't want that. I want real friends, and you and Hermione are real friends. I'm so sorry Draco. I wish I could take it back, I do. I know you wouldn't do this, I'm just worried about Hermione and mad that this thing hasn't been caught. Can you ever forgive me?"

Draco nodded. Just then, he noticed something in Hermione's bag. He took the book and showed the page that had a bookmark in it to Blaise.

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_BASILISK (also known as the King of Serpents)_

_M.O.M Classification: XXXXX_

_The first recorded Basilisk was bred by Herpo the Foul, a Greek Dark wizard and Parseltongue, who discovered after much experimentation that a chicken egg hatched beneath a toad would produce a gigantic serpent possessed of extraordinarily dangerous powers. _

_The Basilisk is a brilliant green serpent that may reach up to fifty feet in length. The male has a scarlet plume upon its head. It has exceptionally venomous fangs but its most dangerous means of attack is the gaze of its large yellow eyes. Anyone looking directly into these will suffer instant death. _

Draco closed the book. "She's bloody brilliant," he said, still in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione laid in her bed, petrified, while Draco and Blaise watched over her.

"You're a genius, Hermione. I never would've thought of a Basilisk. You know I'm really sorry, right?" Blaise asked.

She tried to nod. "Did you see that Blaise? She moved her head a little," Draco said excitedly.

"You've missed too much sleep, Mr. Malfoy. You're seeing things. Go and get some rest," Madame Pomfrey urged.

Madame Pomfrey was about to push Draco and Blaise out the door.

"No," Hermione whispered weakly.

"She just said 'no!' She's loosening up! Try moving. 'Mione," Draco shouted from across the room, as Madame Pomfried tried to force him to leave.

She started to flex her arm, which moved slightly. Then, she flexed her leg, and it too became free. With the help of Madame Pomfrey, Draco and Blaise, she was soon mobile but sore. Draco and Blaise helped Hermione to the common room.

"Thanks, guys," Hermione said.

They entered the common room, and were surprised to get a warm welcome from everyone except Pansy and Daphne.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad to be back," Hermione said.

* * *

When Hermione entered the girls dormitory, Pansy and Daphne were waiting for her.

"'Ello, Hermione. Okay after your... encounter?"

Hermione nodded. "Fine, thank you Pansy."

"Now to the point, Hermione. Stay away from Draco. He should be friend, not yours. You may be a Zabini, but you're still a mudblood. You were raised by Muggles. Your blood may be pure, but you are not, Hermione. You don't deserve Draco, you filthy little mudblood. I do, so back off," Pansy calmly stated.

Pansy expected Hermione to back down and be a coward, but Hermione said, "And if I don't? What will you do then, Pansy?"

Pansy, not knowing what to say, stormed off to her bed across the room and sulked. She was mumbling something to Daphne. Hermione laughed on her own bed.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was telling Draco and Blaise about last night's event. Draco burst out laughing.

"That little pig thinks that she could intimidate you? I'm sorry she called you a mudblood, Hermione. But it is hilarious that she thinks I'd want to be her friend. I already have my girlfriend." He blushed a deep tomato red before saying, "I meant to say, I already have my friend who is a girl."

Hermione laughed at his nervousness. "I know what you meant, Draco." She winked, making his heart flutter.

"Like I told you 'Mione, she's a jerk and she's not to be trusted. I'm sorry girls are so attracted to me that they threaten you. I just can't help it." He gave her a coy grin.

Hermione and Blaise burst out laughing. Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled too. They walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they sat down, Pansy and Daphne glared at them. That only made Hermione and Blaise laugh harder. Draco grinned at Pansy's displeasure with his friends.

"So, can you believe there's a Basilisk on the loose? Who do you think did it?" Blaise asked.

"Well, the rumor is that Potter did it, and that he's the heir of Slytherin, but I doubt it. Some rumors are that I did it, but I'd never do anything that could hurt you, 'Mione. I don't know, maybe Pansy did it. She's jealous of you, Hermione, and nobody really pays attention to her," Draco said.

* * *

That night, their accusations that it was Pansy were proved wrong. Pansy wasn't in her bed that night, because she was in the Hospital Wing. Murmurs about Hermione's attack disappeared, and were replaced by murmurs about Pansy. By now, most people were accusing either Harry or Draco of being behind the attacks.

One day, Harry walked up to Draco. "You're behind this, aren't you, Malfoy?"

"No way, Scarhead. Though most of the people who have been attacked are enemies of mine, I'd never hurt Hermione or do anything that might hurt her, and I would've had it attack you already," Draco countered. "Besides, I'm not the one who can speak to snakes, am I Potter?"

Harry frowned. "I'm not the one who's father is a known Death Eater, am I Malfoy?"

"My father will hear about this. He is a powerful man," Draco shouted as he stormed off. "He has friends in the Ministry, who can arrest your dear friend Hagrid for his dragon."

As Draco stormed away, he pushed students, clearing a path. He always felt better when other students feared him. He pushed his way to the common room, where he sat in an armchair and sulked.

"Oh, Draco, what happened?" Hermione asked when she came in.

She was holding two teacups, and gave one to him. She sat across from him. He sipped his tea as she watched him.

After he calmed down, he quietly said, "Potter came. He pushed my buttons, and was accusing me of controlling the Basilisk. He called my father a Death Eater."

Hermione frowned at how sad he looked. She walked over and hugged him. He started to recoil, since most of the contact he had with other people was beatings. Then, he accepted her and what she was doing, and he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with him, Draco. He, like most of the other people in this school, don't realize what you live with. You've got a hard shell on the outside, but they don't realize how awesome you are on the inside," Hermione said.

Draco gave a weak laugh, but he was crying. He tried to stop, since Malfoys weren't allowed to cry, but he couldn't. He broke in her arms.

"T-Thank you 'Mione. You're such a great friend. What did I do to deserve you?" Draco asked, still crying.

"You stood by me. You stood by the ugly, mudblood, friendless me. That's what you did." They were now crying in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Blaise walked into the common room, and saw Hermione and Draco hugging and crying. He awkwardly stood by the door. He backed out, into the hallway, wondering what was going on.

Draco and Hermione pulled apart. "Thank you 'Mione," Draco said.

He looked at her kind, loving, beautiful face, and all he wanted to do was kiss her. He stopped himself from leaning foreword. One kiss could ruin their friendship, which he valued greatly. He didn't even know if she liked him back, and he was scared to find out.

Blaise walked back in, much louder. "Hey, uh, what's going on?"

Hermione stared straight at him, and simply stated, "I was cheering up Draco. He... had a bad day."

Blaise nodded. He smiled slightly at how cute they looked together. _Is it weird to want my sister and best friend to be together? What did Hermione call it, shipping, hipping, sipping? Something like that. _

"It was Potter," Draco said. "He was accusing me and..." He trailed off, not wanting to share more.

Blaise frowned. He hated seeing Draco so miserable, but he could tell that Hermione cared a lot more than he did. He could tell that they both had been crying.

"I'm sorry mate," Blaise said. "Potter's a real jerk. I wish I could've been there."

Draco nodded. Blaise hugged him very quickly, unlike Hermione's hug.

* * *

"Good night guys, I'm going to bed," Blaise said.

"Good night," Draco and Hermione both mumbled. They were busy writing their essays for Transfiguration.

When Blaise was gone, Hermione looked up and asked, "Hey Draco? When I hugged you, you backed away at first. I know it wasn't me, because we're so close. So, why?"

Draco sighed. "My father... He has a bad temper, especially when he drinks. Sometimes he uses his hand, other times he uses his cane. That's about the only human contact I've ever had. So, when you went to hug me, I just... It was out of habit."

Hermione frowned and got up to hug him again. This time, he didn't recoil. He stood up and hugged her first.

"I'm sorry I asked. That must've been hard for you to answer," Hermione said softly into his ear.

"It was, but I like being able to open up to someone. Don't be sorry," he whispered back.

"You can tell me anything, Draco," Hermione said.

_Not everything, _he thought. _I can't tell you how much I like you. I can't tell you that you're more than a friend to me. I can't tell you how much I want to kiss you. _

"Oh, by the way, I wanted you to be the first to know. I made the Quidditch team! I'm the new Seeker as of next year!"

Hermione grinned, supporting him. "That's incredible, Draco! I'm not a fan but that's great for you! We'll still have time to hang out, right?"

Draco nodded. "I'd quit the team before I'd stop being your friend."

Hermione laughed merrily, a big smile spreading across her face.

"Hey Hermione? Can I ask you something personal too?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. "Fire away."

"Why did you sit with me on the train? Also, when I was so mean to you, why did you stay?"

Hermione smiled and said, "I sat with you for two reasons. First, I could tell that you were sad, all by yourself. Second, you were reading my favourite book, Hogwarts: A History. I stayed because I could tell that you didn't mean it. Like I said, you have shells, Draco. On the outside, you're this mean arse who likes to be alone and likes to feel superior. Deep down, you need love, which your father deprives you of, and you want friends. You're a good person who's just been hurt too many times. I get that. That's why I stayed on the train with you."

Draco grinned. "Do you remember, on the train, when you kept making me laugh and smile? In those few hours, I laughed more than I had in my previous 12 years, so now that I'm being so open, thank you. As much as I enjoyed this talk, I'm really tired, so until tomorrow 'Mione."

She let out a giggle. "Can't you just say good night?"

"Until tomorrow is more... hopeful." With that being said, he was gone.

* * *

Days later, word spread through the school that a young Tom Riddle, defeated by Harry Potter, was controlling the Basilisk, and was defeated. The word was also that Ginny Weasley, a first year, was also saved by Potter.

"Let him live in his days of glory," Hermione had reassured Draco. "At least there's no more of that Lockheart bloke. It makes sense that he was a phony."

Draco nodded, but was still mad that this was all because of a Weasel.

* * *

A few days later, Blaise was sick, so only Draco and Hermione were walking to the Great Hall for dinner. In the hallway, Harry and Ron approached them.

"Too scared to tell your daddy about Hagrid, are you Malfoy?" Harry teased.

"At least I have a 'daddy' to tell things to, Potter. Anyway, I had a change of heart with your little friend. Aren't I allowed to be nice, Potter?" Draco gave a sly smile, and walked away before they reacted badly.

Hermione glared at Harry before she left. "Can't you leave him alone? He hasn't even done anything to you twits!" She stormed off to catch up to Draco.

"Thanks for defending me," Draco said.

"It's what friends are for," Hermione said happily.

Draco's eyes lowered. _Friends. Right All we are is friends. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hermione, Draco and Blaise spent most of the summer together. It was uneventful, since none of them were concerned with the escape of Sirius Black. Before they returned to Hogwarts, they learned that there would be Dementors, so Mrs. Zabini taught them the Patronus spell.

Blaise's Patronus came easily, and it was a cat. Hermione also got her Patronus to come easily, and it was an otter. Draco, however, had problems casting his, since he didn't have many good memories. He kept shouting, "Expecto Patronum," but nothing happened. He sighed, ready to give up.

"You need to think of something happy. Think about meeting me on the train. That's what I do," Hermione said quietly in his ear. He smiled, and was able to cast his Patronus. It was an otter like Hermione's. Mrs. Zabini smiled, being the only one in the room who knew what that meant.

* * *

As they sat together, on the train, Hermione was talking about all of the classes she was taking.

"Whoa, 'Mione. How are you going to have time for all those classes? Most of them cross over each other. You can't be in two places at once," Draco said.

She grinned slyly. "Oh, can't I?" She pulled out her Time Turner.

The boys gawked, which made Hermione smile. They were discussing her schedule when somebody shouted, "Dementor!"They ran out of the compartment, and ran to the front of the train, where the cry came from.

When he saw the Dementor, Draco yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"

The otter sent the Dementor away. Everybody stared at Draco and some people whispered. It was then that Draco realized that the student under attack was Harry Potter. He had just saved Potter's life.

"What? I'm Draco Malfoy, so I'm going to let someone's soul be sacked out?" Draco snapped.

The whispering stopped. Draco heard breathing behind him. He turned around and saw a tall, ruggedly handsome man with brown and grey hair and green eyes.

The man said, "I'm Remus Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. That was an excellent Patronus, Mister..."

"Malfoy," Draco finished.

"Pleased to meet you, Mister Malfoy," Professor Lupin said.

Harry Potter, who was passed out on the floor, woke up and groaned. He was helped up, and stared at Draco.

"What is_ he_ doing here?" Harry asked.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Just saving your life, Potter. Nothing new."

Harry looked at Ron in disbelief. Ron nodded and said, "He's right Harry. He _did_ save your soul from being sucked out of you."

Harry glared at Draco before he and Ron stormed off.

* * *

Back in their compartment, Draco, Hermione and Blaise were hysterically laughing together.

Still laughing, Hermione said, "Oh Merlin, he was so shocked that it was you. The whole school was shocked, actually. You would've caused less chaos if you had killed him. Why did you save him?"

"Well, I didn't know Lupin was on the train, and I'm sure no one but us knows the spell. It would've come here eventually," _and I didn't want you to get hurt, _he finished in his head.

* * *

Things were peaceful for the next few weeks, until one Care of Magical Creatures class. Hagrid had his Hippogriff, Buckbeak, and everybody got to touch it. Everybody else was doing fine, until Draco's turn. He walked up slowly, and stuck his hand out. Buckbeak slowly walked backwards.

"Bloody chicken," he murmured.

Buckbeak, highly insulted, slashed his arm with his talons.

"Yer betta go to dah 'Ospital Wing," Hagrid said.

Draco stormed off, in great pain, mumbling things about telling his father, and getting revenge.

In his next class, Transfiguration, Draco had only a bandage on his arm, since a sling would get him suspended from Quidditch.

"Those things are illegal, technically, and it'll be executed when I tell my father," Draco said.

"Draco, you're understandably angry at it, but it's just an animal. It got offended like you did, but instead of telling it's father, it slashed your arm. Please don't kill it," Hermione pleaded.

He looked into her big, begging eyes and said, "Alright, 'Mione. You're right. I won't."

She grinned triumphantly, which made him laugh.

* * *

Rumors swirled about magic maps, Sirius Black, and Draco's arm, but the school year went by quickly for anyone who wasn't Harry Potter or Ron Weasley. Hermione was completely oblivious to the fact that by saving Buckbeak, she also saved Sirius Black. Draco was a good Seeker, and he was able to aid Slytherin in winning the Quidditch season.

Summer flew by quickly, with Draco and Hermione bonding, and his crush on her kept growing. They and Blaise were excited for the Triwizard Tournament next year.

* * *

**Note: I'm so sorry that this was a small chapter, and a pretty crappy one, too. Prisoner of Azkaban is uninspiring, but Goblet of Fire and beyond will be much, much better. Thank you for being loyal fans! Until tomorrow (or the next time I publish a chapter).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I can't wait for this year to start," Hermione said over the loud click-clack of the Hogwarts Express. "Between the Triwizard Tournament and the Yule Ball, it's going to be an awesome year!"

Draco nodded, deep in thought. _The Yule Ball is the perfect opportunity to ask Hermione out. But what if she says no? I'll have lost my best friend. Merlin, why is life so complicated? _

"Draco? Draco are you even listening?" Hermione snapped.

"What? Sorry 'Mione. I'm just thinking about this year."

"Me too. Like, who will ask me to the ball? What colour should my dress be? How should I style my hair?"

Draco shrugged and said, "Don't know, emerald green, and in an updo."

She smiled, satisfied. "That actually sounds really nice once I find a date."

Draco's heart sunk at the thought of her going with someone else. "You will," he said without thinking.

She smiled. "Thanks, I just hope the right guy asks me."

She winked. _He must know that I like him by now. He's not blind, is he? Maybe he's being polite and he doesn't like me. I can't just ask him to the dance, it'll ruin our friendship if he says no. I give up. _

His heart skipped a beat at her wink. He sighed.

* * *

Soon enough, the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived, and Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor passed their first challenge. The Yule Ball was officially announced. Draco had been working on the courage to ask Hermione out. He finally had it, and he went to see her, and found her talking to Viktor Krum. He left, and he walked up to her.

"Hey, uh, Hermione. I have something to tell you."

"Me too! Can I please go first?" She grinned.

"Sure 'Mione. Go ahead," he encouraged her.

"Well, Viktor just asked me to the ball," she said, swooning.

He wanted to scream and cry. He had thousands of thoughts swirling through his mind. His heart had shattered into a million pieces, which Hermione then stepped in.

"That's... great 'Mione," he said, faking a smile.

"I know! I can't wait for the ball this Thursday! Oh, so what was your news?"

"Oh, just that, uh, Pansy asked me to the ball. Can you believe her?" Draco asked nervously.

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, she's weird. Weirder than Luna Lovegood."

Draco smiled lightly, still hurting on the inside.

* * *

Thursday came by quickly, and even Blaise had a date. Draco was the only person he knew that didn't have a date. Hermione came out of the girls dormitory, and she looked stunning. Draco stared at her.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked.

"Stunning," said Draco. He blushed.

They walked together, until Hermione saw Viktor.

"Bye, Draco. Have fun," she called hsppily, as she walked away with Viktor.

"Yeah, fun," he said under his breath.

* * *

He was sitting alone an hour later, sulking and feeling sorry for himself, when he heard crying. He followed the sound, and found Hermione sitting and crying outside the ballroom doors.

"'Mione? What happened?" He sat down next to her.

"Viktor... I went to the loo, and when I came back, he was snogging a Hufflepuff girl." She cried into his suit shoulder.

He put his arm around her. "I'm sorry 'Mione." He sighed deeply before saying, "Hermione, there's something I've been dying to tell you, what I wanted to tell you the other day, before I lied about Pansy asking me. Hermione Jean Zabini, I... Well, I really like you alot. I have for a while, since our second year actually. I was... just afraid that if I told you, it'd ruin our friendship, and you're my best friend. I was going to ask you to the ball, but Viktor beat me to it."

The only reply he got from Hermione was "What?"

He stood up, ready to leave.

"Wait," she shouted. "I didn't mean 'what.' I'm just shocked. You meant that?"

He sat back down next to her. "Of course I did, 'Mione. Every word of it."

Hermione looked up at him and sniffled. "I... I like you too."

They leaned forward, and their lips met. When they finally pulled apart, they both had big, goofy grins on their faces.

"How about we show Viktor what he's missing?" Draco suggested.

They walked into the ballroom, and danced together. They were right next to Viktor at one point.

"Care to switch?" Viktor asked at one point.

Draco politely smiled and said, "Sorry, you had your chance."

Draco and Hermione continued dancing, and they soon encountered Blaise and his date. Blaise smiled when he saw the two of them.

"It's about bloody time," was all he said.

They continued to dance, in their own world.

* * *

Draco was outraged when he learned that Hermione would have to be saved by Viktor Krum. He rolled his eyes as Viktor enchanted his head to be a shark. He leaned forward as the four competitors set off.

"I can't believe I'm actually rooting for Potter," Draco said.

He never liked Cedric or Fleur, and Viktor was no longer an option. Blaise just nodded. Draco stared at the lake, waiting for her to come up. It was only an hour, but it seemed like much longer. Cedric and Cho were the first pair to come up, and then Viktor returned alone. Draco wanted to scream and attack him, but Blaise calmed him down.

Soon enough, Harry emerged with three other people. Draco sighed with relief. He couldn't control himself. He ran from the stands and hugged her in the lake.

"Thank Merlin you're safe. I was so worried," Draco said.

Hermione shrugged. "Thank Harry. He was the one who saved me."

Draco stared at her in disbelief. She nodded. He smiled and kissed her before walking off to find Harry.

"Hey Potter," he shouted.

Harry and Ron turned around. "Yes, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I... I just wanted to say thank you, for saving Hermione. You're a good bloke, Potter. You could've just left her there, but you didn't. Neither of us was ever nice to you, but I think that should change." Draco started to walk away.

"Wait! Don't call me Potter. Call me Harry," Harry shouted.

Draco turned around and said, "Deal. But you have to call me Draco. I'll see you and We-Ron around." He walked away before Harry could say anything else.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Draco and Hermione sat together on the train. They had had a great summer together, and Blaise was never jealous of Draco and Hermione. Draco and Hermione were prefects, so they had to leave Blaise.

"So, I forgot to tell you about my new friend," Draco said.

Hermione tilted her head, confused. "You're Draco Malfoy. Who could you have possibly become friends with?"

He grinned. "Who else, but the Boy Who Lived?"

"When? Why? How?" Hermione asked, in total shock.

He laughed. He loved her curiosity. "After the second challenge of the Triwizard Tournament last year, because he saved you, and simply by going up to him and thanking him. I haven't told my parents, they'd never approve. I even sort of made friends with Ron Weasley."

She smiled. "That's great! So, is it true about the return of You Know Who?"

His smile faded. He nodded solemnly. "My dad's back to being a full Death Eater, but my mom isn't. She just doesn't argue. She never got a Dark Mark."

Hermione slowly nodded. Ron knocked on the compartment door.

"Am I interrupting?" Ron asked.

They shook their heads, and motioned for him to sit.

"Thanks guys," he said. "So Draco, you told her about us?"

Before Draco could answer, Hermione burst out laughing. "I'm sorry," she said, "but you make it sound like you've been secretly dating. He told me you were friends, Ronald."

Draco and Ron smiled. "You have an odd sense of humor, Hermione. I like it," Ron said.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, I think."

* * *

At the Great Hall, Draco eyed Umbridge suspiciously. The woman was too colourful for anyone to enjoy, especially compared to his godfather, Severus Snape, who was always dressed in black.

"I didn't know clowns could teach," Draco said.

Blaise and Hermione exploded into laughter. Umbridge glared at them, trying to give a speech.

After the feast, Umbridge gave Hermione, Blaise and Draco detention. They shrugged it off as unimportant, until the next day, when they showed up.

"Now, for being ever so rude, you will be writing 'I will not be rude," twenty five times." She gave them each a quill. "Begin."

Hermione was the first to start writing, and she screamed in pain. Draco ran over to her, concerned. In her arm was the words "I will not be rude," which had been engraved into her skin.

"This is illegal!" Draco shouted. He quickly took Hermione, Blaise, and the quill Umbridge gave him, and they left. Umbridge was screaming after them, but they ran straight to Snape.

"Professor, we need your help," Draco said.

Snape looked up from his papers. "What is it, Draco?" Snape snapped.

"It's our new professor, Umbridge. She gave us detention for laughing at her during her speech, but that's not the problem. Look at Hermione's arm. She used these quills, which you know is extremely illegal," Draco said.

Hermione extended her arm to show him. He examined it, and then frowned.

"I'll see what I can do, but it won't be easy. The Ministry's gone bonkers with You know Who back," Snape said in his usual, calm manner.

* * *

Thanks to Snape, Umbridge was soon fired. The Ministry still were against Albus Dumbledore, so they hired another teacher, but he was much less annoying. They still had to learn from a textbook.

When Harry formed the DA, Hermione and Draco were the first to be invited. Also invited were Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Blaise. Fred and George were invited, but would rather stick to extra pranking than extra learning.

At the first meeting, Draco had suggested, "With the Dementors around school, and Harry, your, er, tendency to faint around them, perhaps you'd all like to learn the Patronus spell? It's the one I used on the train."

They all nodded eagerly. "Would you three like to teach, since you're familiar with the spell?" Harry asked. They nodded.

* * *

"So, before you even learn the incantation, you need to think of a happy memory. This is what fuels your Patronus," Draco waited a minute before continuing. "Do you all have a happy memory?"

Most of them nodded, except for two. Those two were Harry and Neville. Before he continued, Draco walked over to them.

"Harry," he whispered, "think. There's the day you learned you're a wizard, the first day on a broom, the day you received the cloak from your father, the first snitch you caught, and many more."

Draco walked over to Neville. "I can't imagine too many good memories for you throughout your life Neville, but look around this room. You're surrounded by people who care about you and are your friends. Think about meeting them, going to Hogsmeade with them, and all of the other good times you've had with them."

Harry and Neville nodded. Draco continued his lesson. "So, the spell for your Patronus is Expecto Patronum. Each Patronus is an animal. Mine, for example is an otter. Observe. _Expecto Patronum_."

His otter appeared and flew around the room, swerving around the students. They each cast their own Patronus. They flew around the room, interacting, and Draco noticed that their were two hares dancing around together. Luna was watching hers with a whimsical look on her face.

"Why do Luna and I have the same Patronus?" Neville asked Draco.

Draco smiled, considering whether or not to tell him. "True love makes for two people, but one Patronus. Observe," he said, pointing to Hermione's otter Patronus. He cast his own, and the two otters played together.

Neville grinned goofily. "Well, you are a Gryffindor. You should get the courage before it's too late. I should know, by the time I got the courage to ask 'Mione out, Viktor already had," Draco whispered.

By the time the lesson was over, Draco, Hermione and Blaise had become close friends with every DA member. Draco and Hermione were about to leave, when they noticed something in the corner. Neville and Luna were talking.

"Luna, can I tell you something?" Neville asked.

"No, I have something to do first," she said.

He frowned, and started to walk away. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and she kissed him. Draco was gawking, when Hermione punched him in the arm.

"Oww," he whined.

"Stop watching other people snog," she said.

He grinned. "You're right. I should be snogging, not just letting others do it."

He pulled her close, and then two couples were snogging in the Room of Requirement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Draco sat in his room, thinking. It was early August. He had spent the rest of his fifth year, along with most of July with his girlfriend and friend. Now, he knew he couldn't see them. He recalled the events from earlier that day.

_He stayed home, because his parents were having a guest over. What he didn't realize was that that guest was Lord Voldemort, or that he was bringing his Death Eaters with him. Voldemort wanted to see him, so Draco went downstairs. He bowed, which felt wrong, but Draco knew he had to. _

_"Hello, young Malfoy. We need to talk," Voldemort said. _

_Draco nodded slowly, unsure of what was going to happen. _

_"I have heard about your little girlfriend. She would be a valuable Death Eater if you could convince her to join me."_

_"I'd rather sacrifice myself than let her join you," Draco had said defiantly. _

_"Very well then. Become a Death Eater and she will be left alone."_

_His parents gasped. Without a moment of regret, Draco knew his decision. He lifted his chin. _

_"Deal," Draco had said, and was branded with the Dark Mark. _

_"You do realize, young Malfoy, that she'll want no interest in a Death Eater."_

_Draco nodded, frowning. "It doesn't matter. What matters is keeping her safe."_

_His parents had frowned. He loved her, and they dragged him into this. Even Lucius had regretted leading his son down this path. But there was no turning back now. _

Now he sat, knowing that he had to break up with her. He didn't know how to explain it, so he did the most cowardly thing he could, he wrote to her.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_I love you greatly. Yet, we must split up, at least for now. I can not tell you why, but it is for your best interest, I promise. If you must see someone else, so be it. Maybe, some time in the future, we can be together again. _

_Much love,_

_Draco_

He sent the owl on its way.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed, crying. She showed the letter to Blaise. He sighed, knowing how much they love each other.

"He must have a good reason, he loves you Hermione."

Hermione nodded, though her heart had shattered.

"Keep asking him. Don't stop, no matter what. He'll tell you eventually. You know how you talk about his shells? Well, his inside loves you and wants you, while his outside just wants to protect you, no matter what sacrifices he has to make. He loves you, 'Mione," Blaise comforted her.

* * *

On the train ride to Hogwarts, she kept asking him why and nagging him, but he either ignored her or simply said, "I'm sorry."

Every shift they had as prefects together, the same thing happened.

Every day, for breakfast and dinner, Draco started having Blaise sit in between him and Hermione, since she nagged him while he ate.

At prefect meetings, they both stayed silent and avoided eye contact, since there were many others there. After every meeting, Draco stayed to clean up, so he wouldn't have to leave with her. One meeting, Hermione made up her mind, and stayed, too.

"Why Draco? You say that you love me, so why did you leave me?" Hermione asked for the fifth time that day alone.

Without thinking, Draco finally exploded, tired of her constant badgering. He shouted at her, "I left you because I'm a _monster_, Hermione!" He lifted his sleeve to show her his Dark Mark. "I'm a bloody monster and I wanted to keep _you_ safe from a life like this, but you had to make me go bloody bonkers with your nagging. Don't you think I _hate_ this? I hate ignoring you, I hate making you so sad, and I hate not being able to _love_ you!"

Hermione stared at him, absorbing this new information. Draco wasn't done.

"You want to know something, Hermione? You were adopted to keep you safe from him! You and Blaise are twins! Twins have more powerful magic! He wanted to raise you as his own! Imagine being the Dark Lord's daughter! He still wanted you, and I made a deal. The deal was me or you! I was keeping you safe out of love!" Draco continued. "I'll always love you, 'Mione," Draco said, much softer.

Tears slowly streamed down his face. She ran to him. She was both crying and smiling. They hugged, and once again, if only for one moment, they were happy.

"You're not a monster, Draco. You never will be. You are the most loving, caring, considerate, brave person I know. You're not a bad person, you're a good person that many bad things have happened to. You put yourself through all of this just for me. That's incredible, Draco. That's why I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too 'Mione. I wish I could just leave with you. I want to run away with you and never come back. We could, but I'd worry about him hurting my parents and Blaise. I... I have to kill Dumbledore, 'Mione. I don't know how I'll be able to do it, but he'll kill me and everyone I love if I don't. But why do you still love me, after everything I've done to you?"

Hermione smiled. "Draco, that's what love is. It's staying together and caring so much about the other person that you'd do anything for them." She rubbed his Dark Mark. "You got that for me, and pushed me away because you love me. I haven't given up on you because I love you."

Draco smiled softly. "You really are amazing."

"I know," she said before she kissed him. "I couldn't bare to lose you."

* * *

Days after their reunion, Harry approached them. He smiled awkwardly. He, like everyone else, had noticed the period when the couple was broken up.

"Listen, I know about your... issue, Draco. It hasn't been just Hermione you've pushed away. I, well, we from the DA and those of us in the Order, can help."

Draco smiled. "I save your life, so it's your turn to save mine, aye Harry?"

Harry smiled too, glad that his friend was back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"He's not his father," Harry said to the Order. "He's a good, brave man."

"He's a Death Eater," Lupin argued.

"He made a deal. He joined to save Hermione and keep her safe. He didn't want to join, but he loved her that much. That's why they want to come here, to be safe," Harry countered. "Remus, it's Christmas. Please?"

Lupin sighed. Harry was determined to get Draco protection. Tonks was staring at him, waiting for him to decide.

"Fine Harry," Lupin said. "Draco, Hermione, Blaise, and Narcissa may come. But Lucius is not allowed."

Harry grinned. "Thank you, Remus."

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_I have great news. You, Hermione, Blaise and your mother are allowed to stay here. The barriers have already been modified to allow you in. When you Floo, say "12 Grimmauld Place." It is enchanted with every protection spell imaginable. We greatly hope to see you here soon. _

_Harry_

Draco put the letter down. His Christmas was surrounded by Death Eaters. He was in his room, getting ready, when his mother walked in.

"Draco, did you get any word back?" Narcissa said quietly.

Draco almost didn't hear her. He nodded when he realized what she said.

"12 Grimmauld Place. Mum, go now. I'll go get Hermione and Blaise."

Narcissa nodded and was gone. Draco walked into his fireplace and pinched the Floo powder.

"Zabini Manor," he said, and green flames swirled around him.

* * *

He stepped into the manor, and found Mrs. Zabini lying on the floor, dead, and screams coming from upstairs. He draw his wand and darted up the stairs. Hermione's door was locked, but the adrenaline running through him let him kick it down.

"Crucio!" Lucius kept shouting. "Where is my son and wife?"

Hermione screamed. "I... don't... know," she said between each scream.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted. "Stupefy! I'm right here, dear father. Merry Christmas."

He ran to Hermione. "Are you alright, love?"

Hermione nodded. "I am now," she said, kissing him.

Blaise cleared his throat. "I'm fine too, thanks for asking. We need to go."

Draco nodded. They ran downstairs and to the fireplace. Blaise and Hermione screamed at the sight of their dead mother.

"Mum," Hermione whispered, and started crying.

She clung to Blaise, her only family left. Draco frowned, and couldn't help but cry too. He showed them the letter, and let them leave first.

"12 Grimmauld Place," he said, pinching the powder above him.

Lucius ran down the stairs. He looked Draco dead in the eye, aimed his wand, and shouted, "Avada Ke-"

Draco released the Floo powder, and was gone.

* * *

When he arrived, a large welcoming party was waiting. Remus, Tonks, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, his mother, and all of the Weasleys were waiting for him.

"Thank you all for letting me come here," he said humbly.

Remus laughed. "A Malfoy thanking someone. You're right Harry, he's better than the average Malfoy."

Draco couldn't help but smile. Then, it faded into a frown as he said, "My father... He tried to Avada me."

Hermione hugged him tightly. "Thanks," he whispered.

He realized that she was crying into his chest. "What's wrong, love?"

Everybody else left to give the couple their privacy. She continued to sob for a moment, then pulled away.

"It's just... He was so nice when I met him, your father, and charming even. But now, he killed my mum, tortured Blaise and I, and intended to kill you. I just... it's awful."

Draco nodded. "I'm sorry all of this happened, 'Mione. I wish I could go back and save her. She died protecting you and Blaise. I could tell that. She would've wanted you to be here, safe."

Hermione nodded. "I want to be here too."

He carried her up the stairs to an empty bedroom. They just sat on the bed, and she just cried while he hugged her.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Draco said.

Harry opened the door. "Am I interrupting something?"

Draco shook his head. "What's up mate?"

"Do you both know what a Horcrux is?"

Draco nodded, while Hermione shook her head.

"It's an object that's been enchanted to hold half of your soul," Harry explained.

Draco continued by saying, "You Know Who has seven. You need to kill someone to create one. It takes specific things to be destroyed. Tom Riddle's diary was one of them. When my father gave Ginny the diary, he didn't know what it really was."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

"Can I see it?" Harry blurted out.

Draco stared at him, confused. Harry touched his own arm, at the spot where Draco's Dark Mark was. Draco nodded. He pulled his sleeve up, and Harry gasped. Compelled, Harry ran his hand along the mark. Draco screamed, in great pain. Harry took his hand away.

"Sorry Draco I shouldn't have-" Harry started.

"It's fine. It just did that because, you know, it's the signal of You Know Who and you're his enemy," Draco said, becoming calm again. "I wish I could get rid of it. It's a terrible reminder."

"Of what?" Harry blurted out. "All it does is show that you love and care for Hermione so much, you'd put yourself through anything to keep her safe."

Hermione was smiling as she watched Draco hug Harry. It was an awkward hug for both of them, that was clear on their faces, but it was awkward in a good way. It showed how close they had become as friends.

* * *

They sat at the dining room table, laughing and toasting to Christmas and new allies. There was joy in the air, which was the opposite of at the Malfoy Manor.

"If you don't mind my asking, Draco, can I see it?" Nymphadora asked.

Draco nodded. He rolled up his sleeve, and extended his arm across the table. Tonks stared at it, and put her hand out to touch it. She pulled her hand away, controlling herself.

"No, go ahead. I don't mind," Draco calmly said.

She smiled. She ran her hand along the pattern.

"Did it hurt?" She asked.

He nodded. "It was like a thousand pins enter your flesh at once, and they all have a tiny bit of green and black ink. Then they exit, and you're left with the Mark."

Tonks nodded, at a loss for words. Everybody else was gawking at him.

"If you'll excuse me, I have Christmas presents to get," Draco said, and ran upstairs.


	13. Christmas Special

**Christmas Special**

Draco ran upstairs, and searched under his bed. He pulled out four boxes, and shrunk them. He put them in his pocket, and walked through the hallway. He saw Hermione walking by with her presents, struggling. He took some of them. She smiled appreciatively.

"So, what did you get me?" Hermione asked.

He smiled. "Well, you'll find out."

Draco gave his gifts to Hermione, Narcissa, Blaise, and Harry. He smiled as they opened them. He had given his mother a scarf, which she now was wearing. He gave Blaise and Harry new brooms.

He knew that Hermione had no interest in clothes, and he thought that books would be to cliché. He wanted to get her something special, so when he finally got the perfect idea, he took his time in making sure that everything was perfect.

She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a photo album. She flipped through, and saw that all of the photos were of her and Draco. One photo was them shaking hands, another was Blaise removing the glamour charm, another was her and Draco when she rode on his broom, and there were many more including the Yule Ball, the Second Challenge, and the DA.

"Oh, Draco! I... I love it!" Hermione said, her eyes welling up with tears.

She gave Draco his gift next. He took off the lid. He gasped at what was inside.

"You... you got me a puppy?"

He picked it up, out of the box. It was a scruffy, tiny, black Labrador Retriever. It bit his chin, and he smiled.

"Bit of a sassy lad, this one is. I think I'll name him Sirius," Draco said, playing with him.

Everyone in the room smiled. "So you like him then?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Draco frowned. "A mutt like this? Of course I don't like him," he scoffed.

Hermione frowned, looking very disappointed in herself.

"I love him," Draco said, smiling.

"Tease," Hermione mumbled, punching his shoulder.

Sirius licked her hand. "Don't side with her," Draco snapped at the dog.

Just then, Sirius raised his hackles and barked. He ran to Remus, teeth bared. Tonks burst out laughing. Remus glared at her.

"It's not my fault you smell like a dog," she teased.

Though Remus tried to be cross, he couldn't help but smile. He growled at the dog, who whimpered and ran back to Draco. Draco pet the dog, and Hermione smiled, knowing that she gave him the perfect present.

* * *

Molly soon came out with dessert. Everybody kept feeling scraps of cake or brownies to Sirius, who walked around under the table.

Draco laughed merrily. "After tonight, poor Sirius is going to be one fat pup."


End file.
